Gumball X Reader
by IsolationOfTheHeart
Summary: This is a Yaoi Gumball X Reader Sorry ladies. You and Gumball have been dating for almost a year now, and you two still haven't done "it". You are fed up with Gumball's stalling and finally want to get down to it.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Aaa, deep in the woods, Gumball was lying on top of You on your couch.  
You were we're wearing your usual red and black shirt, along with your blue jeans while Gumball was wearing more casual clothing rather than his royal attire.  
He wore a pink tank top, and a pair of black pants.  
His bubblegum pink hair was free from the small crown he usually wore, and it was a little messy.

You were holding Gumball lovingly while Gumball ran in fingers through your hair. You have been lovers for about a year, and you were as happy as can be.  
Both of you shared a small, loving kiss.

"I love you.." Gumball whispered, still stroking through your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck. "I love you, too.." You whispered back pulling him back into another kiss.  
You licked the candy-hybrid's lips, asking for entrance into his sweet mouth, tasting his sweet, soft lips. He parted them slightly, allowing you to slip his tongue in between them.  
You two tongue-wrestle for a while, You being the victor as usual.

After a few minutes, you broke the kiss to allow Gumball to get some air.

"Wow!" You exclaimed. "You lasted longer than last time!"

Gumball blushed, his pink cheeks turning pinker.

You chuckled, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." You planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I wish we could be like this forever.." Gumabll said, hugging you gently, causing you to smile, and expose your teeth.

You went to Gumball's neck and began nibbling it gently, leaving small love bites behind. Gumball began to moan softly as you went up to his lips and kissed him softly before going back to his neck.

Then you started to get a little more aggressive in biting Gumball harder, using your teeth to bite into his flesh.

"H-Hey, (insert name here)!" Gumball exclaimed, pushing you away from his neck softly, blood was trickling down from where you had bit him.

"Come on, Bubba." You complained, wiping the remaining blood from your mouth. "I was just having a little fun!" Gumball rolled his eyes, rubbing the spot where you had bit him.

"Well, it hurt!" Gumball said, "Can't you at least be a little more gentle?"

You smirked, "I won't make any promises." You teased, causing Gumball to Scowl.  
You could tell he was really angry, so you said, "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" You asked giving Gumball your infamous puppy-dog eyes.

Gumball's heart melted; The face you were making was completely adorable! "Alright." He muttered, "I forgive you." You quicked lifted your head, and kissed Gumball's cheek. "Good.."

You two rested there for a moment, Gumball laying his head on your chest, sleeping like a kitten.

"Hey, Bubba?" You asked, "Can i ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Gumball mumbled, opening his eyes slightly. "Don't you think it's time for us to go to the next level?"

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked innocently, tilting his head slightly. "You know what I mean." You spoke up, Gumball felt something hard poke against his thigh.  
He then blushed, having just realized what you meant.

"O-Oh.. Th-That..." He stammered. You smirked, "Of course, 'that' What did you think i was talking about?"

"I-I don't know." Gumball said nervously, sweat trickling down the side of his head. The two have slept together, but they've never, 'slept together', if you know what I mean.  
So naturally, he was really nervous and scared.

"Come on, Bubba!" You exclaimed. "We've been going out for almost a year, and we still haven't done it!" Gumball's blush deepened. "Don't you think it's time."

"I-I don't know." Gumball said, "I need some time to think about it.."

"To hell you're gonna think about it!" You shouted.

"You're gonna do it and you're going to like it!" You suddenly flipped him over and pinned him to the couch.  
You kissed the boy fiercely and shoved your tongue into his mouth, causing Gumball to choke. You then moved to where you bit him, and violently sucked and bit even harder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

" (Insert name here)" Gumball pleased. "Please! Stop!" Tears were streaming down his eyes, and pain was taking over his body.  
You ripped off his shirt exposing Gumball's pale pink chest to you.  
You looked at it hungrily. It's been a LONG time since you last done something like this, and you were extremely horny. You latched onto one of his nipples, sucking on it hard while you pinched the other one aggressively.

"(Insert name here)! I'm begging you!" Gumball sobbed. "Please stop this at once!" You didn't listen, too horny to even hear your lovers pleas. You stripped off your own shirt, exposing you own, bare chest. You began to unbutton Gumball's pants.

"S-Stop it!" Gumball shouted. With great effort, he managed to push you off of him before you had the chance to pull down his pants. He quickly got up, and re-button his pants.

"GET BACK ON THE COUCH!" You shouted, allowing your anger to show. Gumball was completely terrified, but he gathered the courage to say this before storming off;

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He slammed the door hard, leaving you shocked and behind.

"Did he...just say he hates me?" You thought to yourself, as you slumped up to the couch, thinking about what you had just tried to do to your lover, or ex-lover?

Suddenly, You started to cry. You were completely ashamed of what you had just done. You knew you had made a big mistake, and that there was no way that you could fix it.  
"He's gone..." You muttered. "He hates me now, and he's gone from my life forever.." You quietly sobbed, Even hough no one was there, you were embarrassed to cry.

Suddenly the door creaked open. Your head lifted up, "Gumball?" He called.

"Hey, (Insert name here)" It was Fionna, with her sister/cat Cake by her side. "Whatcha doing?" You slumped back into the couch. "Oh...It's just you.."

"Well, Sorry!" She exclaimed, "By the way, Where's Gumball? And why are you crying?" You immediately wiped your eyes. "Well, We had a fight and he left.." You said, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to burst out, but you couldn't help it.

The love of your life...And he was gone. The tears came flooding out.

"There, there, Sugar." Cake comforted, stretching her arm to pat your back. "You'll find someone else."

"CAKE!" Fionna exclaimed angrily, "How could you say something like that?!"

"What?! I was just trying to be Comforting!" Cake whined, "What are you doing?"

"Well I, Unlike you, Am going to ask what had happened." She said, matter-of-factly. She then faced you, "So what exactly happened?" She questioned.

"Girl, Are you seriously playing love doctor?" Cake complained, "SHUT UP CAKE!" She yelled. You chuckled, enjoying watching the two sister's argue. "So what happened?" Fionna asked again.

"Well...I sorta wanted to..Get down with him, If you know what I mean." Fiona blushed, understanding what you meant. "Oooh, boy! You nasty!" Cake exclaimed.

"Cake! Not helping!" Fionna scolded. "Then what?" She asked.

"Well..I guess i got too aggressive with him. He got mad at me and said-" You choked, your voice cracking a little. "He said he hates me." Fionna went up and rubbed her hand on your back.

"Come on. He probably didn't mean it." She encouraged. "You did say he was angry, right?" You nodded your head. "See! All you have to do is apologize! Trust me, He will forgive you."

You got up, Fionna doing the same. "Maybe you're right.." You said. "Maybe all I have to do is apologize. I'll try it. Thanks, Fionna." You embraced the young adventurer, causing her to blush a little. "I'm glad I can help." She said, returning the embrace.  
You soon let go of her, "I gotta go find him." You said. You quickly ran out of your house, and scoured the Land of Aaa in search of youru lover. You checked everywhere, The Candy Kingdom, The ice Kingdom, Fionna and Cake's Tree house, Tree Trunks' Place. Just about everywhere you could think of.

"Where could he be?" You said to yourself, levitating in the air over Mo-Chro's place. You thought long and hard, thinking of places he could be. Then suddenly, You snapped your fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aha" You exclaimed. "I know exactly where he is!"

Gumball was sitting on the edge of a grassy hillside that overlooked the Candy Kingdom.  
The sun was setting, turning the sky into Vibrant colours of orange and pink.  
It was indeed a beautiful sight, but Gumball was too depressed to amit it.  
He was still angry with You, but was more ashamed for leaving you like that.

"Why did I do this?" He thought. "I DO love him! Why did I tell him I hate him?" He hugged his knees and buried his face into them,  
and began to cry. "He's the one who probably really hates me now.."

"I knew you'd be out here." A voice said. Gumball looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
Suddenly, the face of You appeared before him. You were floating directly above him, hanging upside-down.

"How did you find me?" Gumball asked, tears still in his eyes. "Maybe this'll jog your memory."  
You replied. You then leaned forward and kissed the candy-Hybrid. Gumball's eyes widen in shock. Instead of the rough kiss you gave him earlier,  
this one was more loving, kind of like- Sudden, You broke the kiss.

"Janurary, 18, 9:47 Pm, We shared out first kiss." You stated.  
Gumball gave you a small smile. "You remembered!" He exclaimed happily.  
You chuckled, "Of course I did!" You said, sitting next to Gumball.  
"I;m craxy for ya!" Suddenly, you embraced him. "I'm sorry about earlier.." You whispered in Gumball's ear.

Gumball returned the embrace. "I should be the one apologizing. Im sorry I said I hate you, Because I don't hate you, I love you."

"I love you too." You said. "I'm sorry I tried to make you..Well, You now."  
Gumball suddenly started to cry. "What's wrong?" You asked worryingly, hugging him more tightly.

"I-It's just that.. I-I was scared!" He sobbed, "I don't think I was ready yet! I rwas really scared when you tried to force me!" He began sobbing into your chest, soaking it.

You gently grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head. "I'm really sorry." You whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I should've listened to you when you said to stop. I just lost control of myself." You leaned in for a kiss, trying to calm your lover down.

"We'll try again next time." You muttered. "When you're ready.." The two lovers sat there, watching the sunset, holding onto each other the whole time.


End file.
